The Day She Died (On hold, Until I Get Over Writers Block)
by xxsmileyme123xx
Summary: I'm Dead. I no longer have a purpose, I lost it all. My friends.. My Family... My Future husband. And just when I thought life would give me a break, they sold my house! With me still trapped in it. I feel so alone... so helpless, no one can see me, no one knows I'm here except Fang?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I keep starting new stories! But what can I say? I just get so annoyed when an idea pops into my head and I can't write it down and share. SO I promise this will be the last story I start to write until I finish at least one of my other ones.**

**Okay thank you for reading! Tell me what you think, and like I said I got this idea from watching a T.V. show called 'Being Human' the US version guys, I have yet to watch the UK one but I'll get there.**

**So just a recap I do not own Maximum Ride or the idea that I borrowed from "being human"**

**Kay here it goes! Wish me luck!**

**Max**

I felt like crying, like yelling out to the world that I was alive and well. And I tried, I tried to touch them and talk to them to have them feel me, but it was too late and they were gone.

For those of you who are confused and wondering, "what the hell is this psychopathic chick saying?" let's do a quick recap.

My name is Max, not Maxine or Maxi or whatever else you pull out of your pocket. I'm twenty-four years old and I will forever be that age.

Now for those of you in the back scratching their heads with the genuine WTF face going on, I will give you the reason why…because I'm dead.

Yeah that's right; I died six months ago in this house. You want to know the strange thing? I don't remember anything. All I know is I woke up on the floor to a sea of faces in my house mourning my death, not knowing that I was sitting there amongst them trying to tell them I was here.

Death…

It's a crazy concept don't you think?

I mean I had my whole life ahead of me, I was going to get married, get my college degree, travel and live happily with my husband. Did I get that? No!

This had happened six months ago and I had been stuck in this house since then having a one sided conversation with myself slowly sinking deeper into insanity. You want to know that sad part?

He's selling the house, Dylan. The love of my life, the one I was supposed to marry. He is selling the house and me in it too. I saw him put up the sign, and take all his stuff out.

I was screaming and begging him not to and for a moment it seemed like he heard me, but quickly brushed it off.

I stood in front of the door blocking his way hoping and if there was some possible way, I could keep it shut and he would see me.

But he didn't and walked right through me and out the door, not even bothering to look back.

And for the first time, I felt like I actually died.

* * *

**** A month later****

"So as you can see the house is in mint condition, and hasn't been lived in for quite a while. You go ahead and take a look around, I'll wait here by the door." I looked up to see Dylan talking to two guys at the door.

I felt myself smile and head over, He let the two guys in to look around.

They looked nice enough, one was dark haired and tall. He had a very nice complexion, and grew silent as soon as he stepped into the house. He looked around cautiously and went up stairs. The other guy was a blondish hair color and crystal clear blue eyes. He went straight to the kitchen and started to look around.

I felt a pang of hurt as I heard the pots and pans being moved around, and I thought, I'll never be able to used that kitchen, to cook food for my family or even for myself…never. Even if I did suck at it…What? It's the thought that counts!

Hot salty tears sprang from my eyes as I continued to wallow in my own self pity.

I looked over at Dylan who seemed to be troubled and started to talk to him,

"Hey sweetie, I know this is hard for you. And I just want you to know that I forgive you. I'm so sorry." I said trying to touch his hand, it went straight though and landed softly at my side.

Soon enough the guys came back to Dylan and talked about the house,

"It's a great house! It has a nice big kitchen and the rooms are just the right size. And you said that the furniture here is included?" The blond haired one asked, I looked at Dylan as he nodded.

"Yeah, everything you see is included." Both of the guys nodded and the dark haired one spoke up,

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but why is the house selling for so low of a price? And what's the hurry to get rid of it?" I looked at Dylan as he tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

"Another couple had been about to move in, they had their furniture here and things when the girl died. He couldn't stand to live in this house with her things so he left." He looked away his eyes watering,

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I was here and I loved him, but I couldn't.

The dark haired looked uncomfortable and the blond haired one said,

"Someone died in there!" he pointed at the house "Let's go Fang! I don't want it. I don't want to be living in a house walking around remembering that some lady died in my bedroom nope."

And I felt like punching him, I looked a Dylan, the tears still forming in his eyes. He turned to them,

"That was my fiancé that you're talking about. Look I'm sorry that I'm in such a rush, but I can't stand to live here next to the constant reminder of what I could have had with her." I glared at the blond haired guy as Fang, I assume, smacked him on the back of the head and apologized for 'Iggy' being so heartless and that they would be glad to live here.

I felt my heart sink, as they made the deal and agreed to move in as soon as possible.

* * *

****Few weeks later****

I watch silently as they brought in the last boxes of their stuff and unpacked. I tried to steer clear of them for a while, just walking around the house and moping.

Right now they were in the kitchen talking about their jobs and eating. I decided that sitting on the old couch was getting rather boring and went up stairs to one of the empty rooms. When I heard it, everything was silent for a second and Iggy spoke up,

"Fang? Did you hear that?" more silence…

"I think someone in the house." I heard steps coming up the stairs and the door swung open.

In came Fang looking dead serious and Iggy holding a bat.

I rolled my eyes and thought, well they can't see me might as well have some fun.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "boo!" and walk circles around them.

They literally jumped a foot in the air and stared at me.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past! You didn't leave cookies out, and Santa sent his worst revenge elf out to haunt youuuu." I said in a mysterious voice and stared cracking up at the look on their faces.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Iggy yelled at me and I froze.

"You can s-see me?" I looked at them with a mix of horror and happiness….

They can see me!

…**..**

**So? What do you think? Tell me! Please?**

**I'll give you cookies! (::) (::) so that the revenge elf wont come after you!**

**Review!**

**This will be a fax story!**

**Any who! Review!**

**Lates-**

**:) Me123 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or being human Ideas!**

**Max**

**~{*}~**

They can see me! Oh my god they can see me! And they can hear me!

I started jumping up and down clapping excitedly like my old friend Nudge, would not really caring that they were giving me the weirdest and most creeped out looks.

"Umm…are you okay? Are you on medication? " Iggy asked still hold up his bat ready to use it at any time. This seemed to crack me up even more…since well obviously that bat would do crap to me.

I was still laughing and 'happy dancing' when Fang came up to me and slowly tried to touch me, the gesture sobered me up quickly as I watched his hand go completely through and disappear in me. I felt something drop in my stomached, must have been my heart…

His eyes widened the size of dinner plates as he saw what was happening and he looked up from his hand back to me,

"w-who are you?" he shuddered slightly still looking at me. I looked away from his endless eyes and whispered,

"My name is Max." he looked shocked and instantly pulled his hand back as if I had shocked him.

"Dylan's fiancé?" I nodded bitterly and corrected him.

"ex-fiancé" I heard a gasp and turned to look behind Fang just in time to see Iggy whisper 'dead' and drop to the floor, evidently fainting. The bat dropped to the floor with a loud thud and Fang rolled his eyes at me before turning back to Iggy and going to check on him.

Fang knelt down next to Iggy and began to talk to him.

"Come on Ig wake up!" he said lightly shaking him awake and I just stood there and watched silently.

The whole ordeal took about 3 minutes and I could feel Fang constantly looking up at me to see if I had just disappeared into thin air…trust me sometimes I wish…

Finally Iggy started to wake up, groaning he touched his head and swore. Looking around slightly confused, his blue eyes landed on me and I swear it looked like he was about to faint again, he shook his head again and looked at me as if to try and get my image out of his head.

He stood up shakily and was having a hard time keeping balance, then slowly as Fang had done before he reached out to touch me.

I felt my heart sink even further down my stomach as his hand went through me. I left out a depressed sigh and turned to walk out the room. My emo thoughts completely consuming me, why? Why me? Why couldn't I have just died? What was the reason for putting me through all of this crap? I reached the stairs, when one of the dumbstruck morons back there finally found his voice.

"Wait!" I looked to see Fang standing in the door way wearing a blank expression on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. He was scared and I would be too.

"h-how did this happen?" he said nervously, I rolled my eyes.

"You think I know? I wish. All I know is that it's been six long months of loneliness. And I finally found someone who can hear me!" I suddenly remembered instantly getting happy.

I suddenly got this weird tingly feeling that I usually got before…oh no.

I let out a small yelp as I fell through the floor down to the basement.

I landed on the ground with a soft thud. You want to know something that troubles me?

Why is it that I can fall through the floor boards but not walk through walls? I don't understand this whole concept of "being a ghost" so forgive me if I don't get it don't perfectly.

I quickly got up and dusted off my clothes looking around the basement, huh I bet the guys don't even know we have one.

Speaking of the guys, I might as well go back up to them. I took one more look around before going up the small stair case to the living room. That's when I heard them talking,

"No! The hell with that, I was dreaming...yeah that's it! This can't be real. Fang tell me it's not real!" Iggy was practically hyperventilating in the kitchen. I stepped out of the shadows and felt both of their eyes land on me.

"You're not dreaming…I'm here sort of." How the heck do I explain this? I mean technically I'm here, but at the same time I'm not…you know what I mean.

Iggy stared at me in shock and disbelief, and then realization hit him.

"You're dead! Why are you still here! Move on! Leave us alone! Go on1 be happy but for gods sake leave us alone" I felt a pang of hurt at his words, which quickly turned to anger.

"What! You think I haven't tried jerk! I have! I just can't find a way to leave this stupid house! I can't just walk out the door you know! I can just disappear " I glared at him and he returned it just as coldly. He walked to the door and opened it, gesturing me to leave.

After a couple of seconds he sighed and torn his eyes away from me and turned to Fang,

"I'll be back, I got to think." And without as much as a glance my way he ran out the door letting it slam behind him.

I turned to Fang feeling the awkwardness settle in the air around us.

He gave me a slight smile and asked me to go to the living room with him where we both took a seat on the couch. I pulled my feet up to my chest and rested my head in my knees.

"So Max?" he started to break off the silence, trailing off suggestively.

Oh here it comes…bet any of you five bucks he's gonna ask me how I died.

"How…how exactly did this happen?" he whispered, bingo! Okay guys time to pay up!

I shrugged sadly and I could feel tears well up in my eyes,

"I don't know…" I got the same feeling as before and suddenly I was dropping to the basement again.

Stupid feelings…

**Fang**

After Iggy stormed out I gave Max my best sympathetic look and asked her if she wanted to come to the living room with me. She gave me a sad nod before following me to the couch. We sat on opposite sides and for some reason that sort of bothered me.

I glanced up at Max, she was so beautiful… her honey colored hair was in lose curls that floated around her face, she was thin and fit wearing some straight snug fitting jeans that complemented her curves and a light flowing cream colored shirt. She must have been about to go out before…well you know.

I gazed into her eyes; I HAD to know how it happened. I couldn't take it, how could she just die? Something must have happened, maybe she really doesn't know.

"So Max?" I started trying to think of a way to say what I wanted without hurting her feelings. Something in her eyes clicked as if she figured it out before I asked.

"How exactly did this happen?" I pointed to her and she shrugged sadly looking away and I could see tears forming…Damn it! That's what I was trying to avoid.

"I don't know" she said in a broken voice and suddenly she was gone. I wonder if she does that on purpose.

I sat there thinking for a moment, she may not know how she died but one thing is for sure, I'm going to find out…

…

**Wow…. That was the crappiest chapter ever! But I wanted to update so forgive me! I got some questions from some of you.**

**One: Iggy isn't blind, as you probably figured out today.**

**Two: they don't have wings in this one. Max is the only weird one in this since she is a ghost.**

**So yeah…**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max**

1...2...3...4...

I tried to count the many raindrops that trickled down the window and on to the flowers below. The day seemed to grow gloomy.  
I was bored out of my mind and the thought of being in this house any longer was killing me from the inside out.

James, since I refused to call him by his idiotic nickname, had come home a few hours earlier and had yet to utter a word to me...in other words he was being a big baby and refused to talk to me.  
I knew he wanted me gone, but we all know that it is easier said than done. It wasn't like I could open the door and walk out...well I guess HE could open it for me, but then what?

What was I going to do?

There are so many questions, will I disappear?

Just vanish?

Then what happens?

Do I walk into the light?

Is there really a tunnel?

Will I see the 'Gates of Heaven'? Or the 'dark pits of Hell'?

I chuckled to myself thinking of that lame expression. People have the wildest imaginations,

"What?" I jumped at the voice, Fang stood there smirking in all his glory. I gave him a weak smile and he came over to sit next to me.

"How is it possible for you to scare a ghost?" I asked. He rolled his eyes completely ignoring my sarcastic question.

"What were you thinking about?" he said, staring at me. "Just thinking about why I'm here, and I think I figured it out."

Hope flickered in his eyes. And I smiled brightly

"Because Heaven won't take me and Hell's afraid I'll take over."

I laughed and winked and he gave me one of those lopsided smiles I had grown so used to.

**Fang** ~~~  
I smiled as Max laughed. It was music to my ears. I needed to hear that sound more often. She looked at me, she beautiful brown eyes filled with tears and unmistakable sadness.  
"Do think I'll ever leave?" she asked looking longingly outside the window. She pressed her palm against the cool glass and the house literally shook. She pulled back and stared at me with wide eyes.  
"Did you do that?" She rolled her eyes, "No Fang, the Christmas elf did that" I just smirked, not amused at all.

She nodded not looking at me again but at her hand as if it possessed some sort of magical power. She gingerly pressed her palm onto the cool glass again.  
The house began to tremble and shake and this time instead of removing her hand she left it there.  
Her eyes glazed over and she continued to stare at nothing. With each passing second the house shook more.  
I could hear Iggy upstairs yelling, but I couldn't take my eyes off Max as she sat pin point straight. Iggy came running down the stairs.  
"Dude! Get her to stop!" he yelled, but I stayed paralyzed. He yelled louder, "Max! Stop!"

Suddenly the house became still and she pulled back slowly.  
"Whoa...I think the house is trying to tell me something...I...I just had a flashback."

**Iggy**~

I walked into the kitchen feeling a little better about the situation. I felt bad for Max...I really did. It was just that the thought of going through it again, well, I wouldn't be able to take the disappointment. I walked through the living room towards the stairs, she was sitting quietly on the window sill staring out, her legs crossed.

I wanted to apologize but for some reason I couldn't find my voice, so I just chose to ignore her and make my way my room.  
I really liked this house, it was peaceful and simple. My room was the last one on the left, it was decorated a simple blue and had very little furniture in it. I laid down on my bed wishing I could take back some words and actions I've done these past years...God I miss him...

Suddenly I felt the floor boards rattle in a familiar manner. I gripped the side of my bed tightly, willing the shaking to stop and it did. For a moment...  
Suddenly the house started shaking again, this time more violent and constant. I got up quickly and ran towards the stairs.  
I looked to see Fang and Max mesmerized as the house told its tale.  
She had to stop. She could hurt herself, it was too much information to take in at once.

"Dude! Get her to stop!" I yelled at Fang who sat motionless next to her. She needed to stop now!

"Max, stop!" I yelled, and the house became very still.  
Thank god that was over, we all knew next time it was gonna be worse. You see I know this for a fact because...  
Well let me be honest…this is not my first time meeting a ghost.

* * *

**Hey there awesome reader you :) Thanks for reading my fic.**

**Please RnR?**

**Let me know if I should continue? because I'm not sure if this is liked enough to continue...**

**Thanks guys :)**

**Over and Out!~**

**:)yme123**


End file.
